Was bei der Qudditchweltmeisterschaft noch geschah
by schattengirl
Summary: Harry Potter muss vor der Weltmeisterschaft auf die Toilette. Ein blasser junger Mann folgt ihm. Harry und alle in seinem Jahrgang sind schon 16 Jahre auch wenn es eigentlich nicht stimmt:....


Warnings: Lemon, PWP (mit kurzer Vorgeschichte), einige Figuren benehmen sich komisch…, One-Shot

Paring: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Draco, Harry und alle anderen Figuren gehören einzig und allein J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Zeit: Im vierten Band zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft

Inhalt: Harry Potter muss, kurz bevor das Spiel anfängt, auf die Toilette. Ein gewisser blasser Junge folgt ihm…

Kommentar: Ähm, ja… das ist mein erster Lemon, den ich richtig bis zum Ende schreibe… ich denke mal, dass man das merkt. Eigentlich will ich auch nur ein bisschen üben… denn die Lemons, die ich immer in der Mitte ungefähr abgebrochen habe, waren schrecklich…. Jetzt erhoffe ich mir einfach mal die Meinung anderer zu hören grins

„…." Jemand spricht

….. jemand denkt

(meine Kommentare in der Story)

_Die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft_

Der dunkelhaarige Junge mit der blitzförmigen Narbe blickte durch sein Omniglas auf die Ränge rings um das Quidditch-Feld. So viele Zauberer auf einem Haufen hatte er noch nie gesehen, aber wie auch. Er wusste ja selbst erst seit etwa drei Jahren, dass er einer war… und mehr als Hogwarts und Hogsmeade hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Aber das hier war atemberaubend für ihn.

Harry Potter blickte immer noch begeistert von der Ehrenloge hin und her. Ron, seinem besten Freund, schien es nicht besser zu gehen, denn auch er blickte sich überrascht um. Mit so vielen Zauberern hatte selbst er nicht gerechnet.

Mr. Weasley unterhielt sich noch immer mit einigen Leuten aus dem Zaubererministerium, als die letzten drei Plätze in der Ehrenloge eingenommen wurden… die Malfoys (1).

Harry und Ron sahen sie verabscheuend an. Warum gerade die? , dachten beide, wobei es Harry noch weniger gefiel. Warum muss Draco ausgerechnet hinter mir sitzen? Muss das sein? , dachte er fast schon verzweifelt und versuchte sich weiter auf das Feld zu konzentrieren.

„Was musstet ihr verkaufen, um die Karten zu bekommen, Wiesel?", fragte der Jugendliche mit den weißblonden Haaren von hinten in die Ohren der beiden Jungen. „Sei ruhig, Malfoy", sagte Ron errötend und blickte wieder auf das Spielfeld. „Oder hat Potter euch ausgeholfen?", seine eisigen blau-grauen Augen blitzten auf, wie pures Silber, in dem sich der blaue Himmel spiegelte.

„Halt die Schnauze", sagte er und drehte sich zu seinem Erzfeind um. „Kannst du uns nicht einfach in Frieden lassen?", fragte Harry launisch. „Wovon träumst du nachts, Potter? (2)", war die Antwort des Blonden.

Die Augen der beiden Rivalen blitzten gefährlich auf und trafen sich für wenige Momente. Verdammt…. Warum muss er so wunderschöne Augen haben? Halt, was denk ich denn da? , der Schwarzhaarige konnte den Blick einfach nicht lösen.

Es heißt doch, die Augen seien der Spiegel zur Seele. Warum kann ich nicht Dracos Seele sehen? Verbirgt er sie? Will er mir nicht zeigen, was er fühlt?(3) Ich… ich verzehre mich nach ihm, schon so lange… , er schüttelte den Kopf und löste den Blickkontakt.

Draco grinste selbstgefällig. Da hatte er doch tatsächlich den großen Harry Potter aus dem Konzept gebracht. Aber das war nur gut für ihn… vielleicht hatte er ja doch noch Chancen…

Harry versuchte sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, als er merkte, dass sich in seiner Hose etwas geregt hatte. Scheiße. Ich ertrag die Nähe dieses Snobs nicht mehr… was jetzt? , ihm war klar, wenn er noch länger hier sitzen blieb, würde er irgendwann einen so gewaltigen Ständer haben, dass er sie nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Da blieb ihm wohl nur eine Möglichkeit…

„Ron…", flüsterte der Grünäugige seinem besten Freund ins Ohr: „Gibt es hier so was wie ne Toilette? Ich muss dringend (4)". Der Jüngere war knallrot, so peinlich war ihm die ganze Situation mit Malfoy und seinem Ständer, der durch die Nähe zu dem Blonden nur noch größer wurde.

„Klar. Geh einfach die Treppe runter, wo wir hoch gekommen sind, bis es nicht mehr geht…. Aber beeil dich, es geht bald los", flüsterte der Rothaarige zurück. „Gut, bis gleich", schon war Harry weg.

Wo will der denn hin? Was… hat Potter etwa… nein, oder? , Malfoy fiel die kleine Ausbeulung an der Hose des Dunkelhaarigen auf. (5)„Ich muss noch mal wohin, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte der Blonde zu seinem Vater und ging ebenfalls die Treppe runter.

Harry öffnete die Tür, wo WC dran stand. Die Einrichtung war wie in einem Muggelklo gewesen. Der Raum sah leer aus, er war der einzige Zauberer, der hier war. Sicher waren die meisten anderen in den Zelten noch mal… und sicher bekommen die nicht von irgendeinem blonden Slytherin einen Ständer , fluchte er innerlich und ging nun auf ein Waschbecken zu.

Hoffentlich hat keiner Mitbekommen, wie knallrot ich war…. Und das dort hat hoffentlich auch niemand gesehen , er blickte sich erneut um.

Da waren Kabinen… genau das, was er suchte. Irgendein Ort, an dem er sich in Ruhe einen runterholen konnte. War das peinlich….

Draco ging noch immer die Treppe herunter und suchte nach einem Anzeichen von seinem Rivalen, als er die Aufschrift WC fand. Natürlich. Wo sollte er sonst sein, wenn er, wie ich glaube, einen Ständer hat! , er konnte sich ein laszives Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken, klingte dann vorsichtig die Klinke runter und trat geräuschlos in den Raum ein.

Dort sah er seinen Erzfeind, wie er mit hochrotem Kopf vor dem Spiegel stand und zu den Kabinen starrte. Er musterte den schmalen Jungen längere Zeit. Und ich hab mich nicht verguckt. Und was er für nen Ständer hat. Wow… , immer noch geräuschlos ging er auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der gerade in eine der Kabinen reingehen wollte. Wahrscheinlich, um etwas gegen die Beule in seiner Hose zu tun.

„Sieh an, der große Potter hat nen Ständer", sagte der Malfoy in seiner üblichen kalten Tonlage und einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Harry drehte sich geschockt um und blickte auf den blassen Jungen, der da vor ihm stand und sich lustig über ihn machte. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er, blickte aber auf den Boden, da er noch röter wurde.

„Ich will meinen Spaß haben", sagte der Slytherin grinsend und fügte in Gedanken noch ein mit dir dazu. Er ging langsam auf den Gryffindor zu, der zurück wich.

Scheiße, was mach ich jetzt? , fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige und spürte plötzlich ein Waschbecken im Rücken. „So erregt?", es war wohl eher eine Feststellung des Blonden als eine Frage, denn das war nicht mehr zu übersehen. „Lass mich in Ru…", er spürte zwei Lippen auf seinen, die sich jedoch schnell wieder von ihm lösten.

Draco stand direkt vor dem Dunkelhaarigen, der ihn verwirrt ansah, den Kuss aber scheinbar genossen hatte. „Was…?", wollte Harry fragen, wurde aber sofort von einem weiteren Kuss in beschlag genommen und erwiderte ihn ziemlich schnell.

Verdammt, küsst der gut , dachte der Slytherin, als er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Jüngeren leckte und um Einlass bat, der ihm nach kurzem Zögern gewährt wurde. Er glitt erst langsam und zärtlich durch die fremde Mundhöhle, forderte dann aber die zweite Zunge zu einem kleinen Gefecht heraus, das aber keiner so richtig gewann.

Harry schien langsam wieder zu Verstand zu kommen, denn er drückte den Blonden von sich weg. „Was wird das?", fragte er verunsichert. „Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich will dich, Potter", sagte er mit selbstsicherer Stimme. „Und ich bekomm dich auch", hauchte er hinterher und begann den Hals des etwas größeren zu liebkosen.

Draco spürte die Erregung seines Opfers an seinem Oberschenkel, wie sie immer mehr wuchs. „Gefällt es dir?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. „Ja…", daraufhin folgte ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen.

Der Blonde zog dem Schwarzhaarigen das T-Shirt über den Kopf und erlöste ihn auch von der Brille. „Hast du Erfahrung?", das musste er noch klarstellen, damit er seinem Opfer nicht wehtat, denn das wollte er nicht.

Harry errötete noch mehr, als er die Frage hörte. Malfoy lacht sich krank, wenn er erfährt, dass ich noch nie hab… , waren seine ersten Gedanken, dann schüttelte er vorsichtig seinen Kopf und blickte wieder in das blasse Gesicht. Auf diesem war, was dem Schwarzhaarigen wie ein Wunder vorkam, ein Lächeln zu sehen.

Ich dachte, er hätte schon mal. Aber ist ja nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache, ich tue ihm nicht weh… , er küsste sich nun langsam über den Oberkörper des Unerfahrenen und hielt an den Brustwarzen inne.

Langsam Kreiste der Slytherin mit seiner Zunge um eine, saugte leicht dran und biss schließlich sanft herein, was dem Gryffindor ein Keuchen entlockte. Genauso verfuhr er mit der anderen, als er dann schließlich mit seiner Zunge weiterfuhr.

Harry zitterte, als er die samtene Zunge auf seinem Körper spürte. Erst traute er sich nicht so richtig, doch langsam begann er auch das Oberteil des Erfahrenen aufzuknöpfen und mit den Händen über die seidene Haut zu streichen. Seine Finger zitterten.

„Draco…", stöhnte er laut, als er die neugierige Zunge seines Erzfeindes in seinem Bauchnabel spürte.

Ob ich wohl weiter gehen kann? , fragte er sich, genoss derweil die Berührungen des anderen und wanderte mit seiner Zunge wieder nach oben. Als er am Ohrläppchen des Anderen angekommen war, flüsterte er ihm ihn Ohr: „Darf ich weiter machen oder soll ich aufhören? Ich weis ja nicht, wie weit du breit bist, zu gehen", er grinste und leckte die Konturen der Ohrmuschel nach.

„Mach mit mir, was du willst. Aber bitte hör nicht auf…", stöhnte er leise und schlang seine Arme um den entblößten Oberkörper vor ihm. „Okay, wie du willst. Dann verlierst du deine Unschuld", sagte der Slytherin verführerisch, um dem Größeren klar zu machen, was für ihn auf dem Spiel stand. Vielleicht war ihm das nicht klar genug gewesen. „Dann verlier ich sie halt", stöhnte der Wuschelkopf.

„Setz dich auf das Waschbecken", befahl der Blondhaarige verführerisch und küsste weiter sein Spielzeug. Er ist so süß….", dachte er und begann langsam die Hose des Gryffindor zu öffnen und zog sie, samt schwarzer Boxershorts runter. Nicht schlecht, Potter, nicht schlecht , dachte er und verwickelte sein Opfer in ein langes Zungengefecht.

Währendessen befreite sich der Slytherin selber von den letzten, störenden Textilien und umfasste schließlich die Erregung des Unerfahrenen.

Als Harry die Hand an dieser für ihn ungewöhnlichen Stelle spürte, konnte er nicht anderes, löste den Kuss und stöhnte laut auf. Ja, dass hatte er gewollt. So lange war er nun schon in den Slytherin verliebt und endlich bekam er ihn…. Oder eher umgedreht. Aber das störte ihn nicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige schlang seine Beine um das Becken des Größeren und zog ihn näher an sich. Er wollte ihn spüren, einfach nur dieses geile Gefühl noch intensiver wahrnehmen. Oh Gott, Draco, du verbrennst mich… , dachte er und stöhnte ungehalten.

Plötzlich durchzog ihn ein Schmerz, was ihn aus seinen Tagträumen riss. Er blickte den Slytherin an, der über den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen leckte und ihm ein „Bleib ganz ruhig" zuflüsterte. „Das geht schnell vorbei. Aber ich muss dich erst vorbereiten…", versuchte der Blondhaarige zu erklären und bewegte vorsichtig seinen Finger, den er in Harry hinein geschoben hatte. Als er merkte, dass sich der Kleinere etwas beruhigt hatte, stieß er einen zweiten Finger in ihn, kurz darauf einen dritten.

Harry zitterte vor Schmerz und klammerte sich fest an den Erfahrenen, um Tränen, die ihm kamen, zu verbergen. Doch Draco sah diese und begann seine Hand, die er noch immer an Harrys Erregung liegen hatten, langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Der Kleinere stöhnte auf und in diesem Moment begann der Grauäugige seine Finger im Körper des Grünäugigen zu bewegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Schwarzhaarige begann sich den Fingern entgegen zu drängen, da sich der Schmerz gegen ein viel schöneres Gefühl ersetzt hatte. Der Blonde ließ sich noch etwas Zeit mit dem Weiten, dann aber zog er seine Finger zurück und verwickelte sein Opfer in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nebenbei führte er seine Erregung zum Eingang des Kleineren und stieß ein Stück in ihn.

Wieder zuckte er vor Schmerz zusammen, entspannte sich jedoch extrem schnell wieder: „Mach weiter…", nun war er es, der befehlend klang. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte endlich seinen 'Foltermeister' in sich spüren und zeigte es ihm auch überdeutlich, indem er ihn mit seinen Beinen fest an sich zog.

Draco zögerte kurz, drang dann aber doch vollständig in ihn ein.

Die Enge brachte ihn fast um den Verstanden. Der Kleinere war ja so süß und eng. Der Blonde musste sich wirklich zurückhalten, um nicht gleich rücksichtslos zuzustoßen, doch scheinbar wollte der Schwarzhaarige genau das, denn er drängte sich immer mehr an den Größeren.

„Mach endlich richtig, Draco", fauchte er und funkelte ihn an. „Das könnte wehtun, Kleiner". „Egal. Mach einfach…", keuchte er zurück und zog seinen Gott näher an und in sich. „Wie du willst", sagte er bereitwillig und stieß mit einem Mal ganz in den willigen Körper vor ihm.

Harry schrie auf, aber nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Lust. „Mehr", stöhnte er und spürte schon die nächsten Stöße in sich. Als der Blonde auch noch eine ganz besonders empfindliche Stelle in dem Kleineren traf, sah dieser Sternchen und konnte nur noch stöhnen. Sprechen war unmöglich.

Der Grau-Blauäugige blickte in die lustverhangen Augen seines Gegenübers und stieß noch härter zu. Ja, dass hatte er gewollt, nur das. Vom großen Harry Potter, der sich gerade bereitwillig in die Arme eines Teufels gab.

Der junge Malfoy konnte kaum noch an sich halten und begann nun auch laut zu keuchen und zu stöhnen, obwohl es ihm sichtlich peinlich war, sich so vor seinem Rivalen gehen zu lassen (6), versuchte er es nicht einmal mehr zu unterdrücken, dafür fehlte ihm die Kraft.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr und ergoss sich in der Hand seines Liebhabers, der zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, unter einem lauten Stöhnen ebenfalls kam.

Beide atmeten noch sehr unregelmäßig und der Kleinere ließ sich nach vorne an seinen Liebhaber sinken, der ihn gerne in den Arm nahm. Sie waren immer noch vereint und hatten auch nicht vor, das so schnell zu ändern, denn das Gefühl war für beide fantastisch.

Bestimmt vergingen noch fünfzehn Minuten, bis sich der Blondhaarige langsam wieder fasste und ruhiger atmete. Langsam wurde ihm auch wieder klar, mit wem er hier gerade geschlafen hatte und vor allem auch wo. Hier konnte jederzeit jemand reinkommen und vielleicht war das sogar geschehen….

Er blickte zur Tür, die so aussah, als ob sie sich nicht geöffnet hätte (7), während sie ihr Spiel durchgezogen hatten.

Der Schwarzhaarige war auch ganz ruhig geworden und klammerte noch immer an dem blassen Körper, der ihm Halt gab. Was war hier gerade geschehen? Das fragte er sich ständig und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig enger an seinen Liebhaber. Sie waren immer noch vereint und er genoss es.

„Potter, das hier bleibt unter uns, verstanden?", Dracos Stimme war gebieterisch und ein nein hätte er nicht akzeptiert. „Klar… Ähm… was war das hier eigentlich?", der Kleinere war etwas verunsichert.

„Kommt drauf an. Wenn dus wiederholen willst, wird es ne Affäre, wenn nicht, war's ein One-Night-Stand…", stellte der Blonde fest und hoffte innerlich, dass sein Spielzeug bei ihm blieb und das hier wiederholen würde.

Harry lockerte die Umarmung ein bisschen und ihm in die grau-blauen Augen: „Ist das dein Ernst? Du würdest noch mal mit mir…?". Der Angesprochene nickte und verwickelte den Kleineren in einen langen Kuss. Zwischendurch nuschelte er etwas von „Solange es unter uns bleibt" und zog sich langsam aus seinem Geliebten zurück.

Das Zungengefecht vertiefte sich noch mehr und beiden klammerten sich aneinander, weil sie nicht genug voneinander bekommen konnten. Ja, das war es, was beide wollten. Und keiner der Jungs hätte je daran gedacht, dass sie es je bekommen würden. Eine geile Affäre mit dem jeweils anderen.

„Harry?", erklang Rons Stimme und ließ die beiden sich küssenden auseinander fahren. Harry lief sofort knallrot an. Der junge Malfoy war wie erstarrt und starrte nur auf den Rothaarigen, der da so einfach in der Tür stand….

The End

1. Ein Grund zur Freude… meine Lieblingszaubererfamilie

2. Wollen wir das wirklich wissen? Ich denke mal, nichts Jugendfreies grins

3. Ich denke, die Antwort lautet nein. Sorry, Harry, aber das ist die Wahrheit!

4. Was sollte er denn sonst sagen? Gibt es eigentlich normale Toiletten in der Zauberwelt? Außer in Hogwarts hab ich sonst noch nirgends so was gesehen….

5. Wo mein Dracy-Schatz nur wieder seine Augen hat….

6. Und so was ist ihm peinlich? Was ist mit dem, was sie zuvor gemacht hatten?

7. Als ob man das sieht….

Das ist und bleibt das Ende… es gibt keine Fortsetzung, da es nur eine Übung für mich war. Also bitte nicht anflehen….

Ich würde mich aber sehr über Ideen freuen, wie die Szene zwischen Draco, Harry und Ron weitergeht. Jemand eine Idee? Einfach schreiben, okay? Und ich freue mich auch über jede Art von Kommi.

7


End file.
